


Blossoming

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Keith (Voltron), Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith’s ears perked up. His eyes narrowed. “Scared you’re going to come too fast?”</p><p>Hook, line, and sinker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossoming

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from the kink meme:
> 
> Keith is uncomfortable in his new alien body, so Lance decides to help him become more comfortable with some positive action ;) with Alien!Keith (half Galran, half Altean)

The first time Lance saw Keith, the real Keith, his heart skipped a beat.

When Keith had told him he was a monster now, Lance hadn’t known what to expect. Massive fangs, maybe. Claws the size of Lance’s forearm. A bloodthirsty look when he gazed into the eyes of a human.

He hadn't expected Keith to look like his future goddamned boyfriend.

Keith looked so small, curled up in a ball on the floor, that Lance had no choice but to hug him. It was as if something was drawing Lance towards him, an invisible pull that told him to comfort and hold. Maybe it was love at second sight.

“Hey,” Lance shushed him, running his fingers through Keith’s hair. It felt the same, but he could feel the flattened fur of Keith’s ears pressed to his head. “Keith?”

Keith shook his head and let Lance hold him, not crying but also barely breathing.

*****

Lance, even if he worked all his life, would never deserve the image of Keith splayed out on his bed.

“Do it,” Keith grit out, bucking his hips. “Hurry up, Lance.”

Lance pressed his lips to Keith’s stomach. His skin was so cold, but still just as soft to touch. It was almost ethereal how it stretched over the planes of his stomach, the jut of his hip bones. Lance was mesmerized. He could barely form a coherent sentence while looking at him.

“I want to take it slow,” Lance mumbled against his skin.

Keith’s ears perked up. His eyes narrowed. “Scared you’re going to come too fast?” 

Hook, line, and sinker.

*****

“Fuck, I should get a camera so you could see yourself right now.”

Keith moaned, hiding his face against his pillow. Lance held him down with one arm, keeping himself steady over top of Keith. Keith’s hips moved up slowly, desperate for friction against Lance’s leg.

“You’re gorgeous. I can’t believe this is even happening. I mean, when I valiantly comforted you, I never expected it to—”

“I can.”

Keith ran his fingers down Lance's chest. They were longer, now, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Keith made sharp, piercing nails look beautiful and dangerous. He peeked out from underneath his mess of black hair when he spoke, low and controlled.

“What?” Lance asked, choking a little.

“I imagined it all the time.”

Lance gasped, unable to hold back, and stole Keith's mouth for a hot, wet kiss.

*****

“I love you, I love you, I love you—”

Keith keened as Lance slipped out of him. The noise he made was needy, from deep in his throat, his whole body shaking with the force of his restraint.

“Don’t look—”

Lance snapped his hips forward again, burying himself deeper inside Keith, and god, Keith was hugging him so tightly, feeling like fire around him. He nuzzled his face to the side of Keith’s neck, breathing in the scent of sex that clung to his skin.

“I love you, Keith, fuck, forever. Just—just let go, it’s okay,” he panted against Keith’s jaw. Keith’s throat twitched underneath him, his eye’s catching Lance’s.

Keith turned his head and bit down onto Lance’s ear as he came, raking harsh red lines over Lance’s back.

*****

“You know, I think they’re kind of cute.”

Keith read his book lazily with his head on Lance’s lap, but his eyes weren’t moving over the words. Lance stroked through his hair slowly, thumb brushing over his ears occasionally. They always twitched under his touch.

“The ears?”

“Yeah.”

Keith hummed, not looking away from his book. Lance saw the scrape of his nails as he held onto it harder, the unsteady shift of the air in between them.

“What about the rest?” Keith asked quietly.

“What about it?”

“There’s not just the ears. There’s my eyes and, and my hands, and these weird spots on my body, and—” He spoke so matter-of-factly, like this was all supposed to be obvious, like it was supposed to deter Lance.

Lance shoved the book aside and leaned over, holding Keith’s face in his hands. Keith shut his eyes, breathing in hard.

“I love all of you,” he said honestly, and Keith kissed him back until they were both breathless.

*****

“Can I look?”

Lance drew his hands over Keith’s back, fingering the hem of his shirt. Keith bit his lip and nodded, his cheeks flushing pink.

It was the cutest thing Lance had ever seen.

Carefully, he lifted Keith’s shirt and Keith slipped it over his head. He folded it with far more patience than he ever gave to his own things, giving Keith a moment to relax.

When he looked back at him, he was sure he was falling in love all over again.

Lance pushed him down on the bed and kissed every single mark on Keith’s back, until his whole body was flushed red and they were both laughing against the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to try and do one of those '10 minute' exercises, where you only have 10 minutes to write. i saw this prompt and got inspired, and while it's not too long, i hope it was enjoyable!
> 
> please leave a comment, kudos, etc if you liked it! i would love to hear what you thought of it, and thank you so much for reading!! <3
> 
> talk to me on tumblr! http://oikawa.tumblr.com/


End file.
